


New Ways of Thinking

by ragedaisy



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Art Crime, Creepy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Undercurrent should be in robot jail, visible brain module
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragedaisy/pseuds/ragedaisy
Summary: A Cognitive Sculptor wants to show off his latest project to a colleague. His colleague comes to realise that the artist community is changing in ways he is not entirely comfortable with, and so is the rest of Cybertron.(Though he is still unconscious in this story, technically it's my OC Catalyst's first chronological appearance!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	New Ways of Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING: Art Crimes]
> 
> sometime during the mid 00s, a number of my favourite TF fanfic writers pondered the question:  
> when you look at G1 characters such as Slog, Buzzsaw, Scrapper and arguably Needlenose, who do horrible things in the name of Art, what would the rest of the art scene be like? What kind of cultural attitudes might have led to that art scene becoming that way, how do the Wars factor into it?
> 
> I still think it's an interesting question and I like writing creepy Decepticon artist characters, (and getting stuck on the nichiest of branches).
> 
> Also, expect mostly OCs, canon is a sandbox and I'm just here to tell a story.

Paradigm looked at the unconscious teal and dark green transformer on his colleague's workbench. Lots of buttons, speakers. Definitely an audile type then, from the looks of it, some type of cassette host? The unconscious transformer's head was still in clamps and opened up, and Undercurrent gestured for Paradigm to come take a look at the brain module.

"I found this adorable apprentice at a party, and now he is  _ my _ apprentice." Undercurrent sounded quite thrilled.

"You... reprogrammed him to be your apprentice? It's not unheard of to make your own, but I don't see why you couldn't have just sculpted a new mind from scratch, if you're going that route. Far fewer variables that way."

"Ah, where's your sense of fun, Paradigm?" Undercurrent teased.

"Maybe I removed it," Paradigm said darkly, looking the submarine straight in the optics. Not that Undercurrent would fall for that lie, they knew each other too well.

"And no doubt you're going to train him in  _ your _ way of Cognitive Sculpting...no I can't say I approve of it."

He continued, "You already know my thoughts on...  _ reprogramming _ ," Paradigm said with some distaste, as if recoiling from the word itself, 

"You and Tamper might enjoy  _ toying _ with that concept, but what will the artist community think of us ? We'll lose our standing. We sculpt minds, we gently guide altmode changes, yes. Undercurrent, we have a responsibility! We don't  _ tinker _ !"

Paradigm blinked at his own outburst, he hadn't meant to get riled up like that. The argument was in the past and he had lost it centuries ago.

Undercurrent waited patiently. "Still, I need you to reconsider. This one will be an asset to our field."

"Why? I don't see why you need my support. Most of the others are on your side already. Take on any apprentice you want, but why this...musician?" Paradigm asked.

"Instrument tuner, actually. He had many useful qualities and character traits, which I've mostly repurposed for the new mind. He has an absolutely amazing sense of harmony and balance, for one. I couldn't let that potential go to waste," the submarine said.

"Undercurrent, I can plainly see what you've done with that 'amazing sense of harmony and balance'. What on Cybertron are you really up to?"

"He's just what the artist community needs." Undercurrent said, with a sly little smile, like that explained anything.

"And what of his former master? Won't he complain that you just... nabbed his apprentice?"

"He won't be a problem. He did ever so  _ graciously  _ help me repay a favour, though."

Paradigm knew what that meant and wished he didn't. The artist community was changing in ways he was not entirely comfortable with, and so was the rest of Cybertron.

Undercurrent seemed to always know what was coming, though, always eagerly changing with the tides. He was still his dear friend and valued colleague, but he unnerved Paradigm. And now he wanted Paradigm's approval for this new apprentice, what was he playing at?

"Truth be told, I was hoping you could help me out, old friend."

"In what way?"

"You are one of the best, if not the best Cognitive Sculptor. My new apprentice could benefit from your viewpoint. Would you consider giving him lessons in your style of Cognitive Sculpting? A favour to us 'tinkerers', what do you say?"

While flattery was certainly nice, Undercurrent was also playing upon Paradigm's sense of responsibility, and Paradigm knew it. But Undercurrent did have a point. If he agreed to teach, he could be a good influence in this apprentice's life. And he could not in good conscience say no to this opportunity for positive change.

"I'll do it," Paradigm said.

"Splendid! We'll discuss the details later, but first I must finish this sculpture."


End file.
